NaruSasu Vamp-fic
by YaoiTora
Summary: Naruto is a seventeen year old half-vampire. He was taken in by his godfather when his parents were murdered by vampire-hunters. What happens when he meets a young raven haired vampire-hunter and falls for him? NaruSasu Don't like Don't read. :3 Review if you want me to continue! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **OOcness, smart!Naru, violence/blood/gore, Yaoi/NaruSasu/Gay/Homosexual, Lemon is the future, don't like don't read!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto!(C)Masashi Kishimoto. ^^ Read, review, and enjoy! :3

**Pairings: **NaruSasu, SaiIno(Kinda friendship wise but might be more), maybe some other yaoi/straight couples. Don't know. R&R Enjoy!

* * *

**NaruSasu Vampfic**

**Chapter 1**

He looked out the car window and sighed, why did he have to move here? Suna was much better than this. But then again, Suna had horrible memories like all other places he and his family moved to. It was only natural for a vampire to move once they've been caught biting someone. Some vampires weren't like that. There were half-breads who were born half-human and half-vampire.

Pure-breads who are the main vampires out of all species, and turned. Turned vampires are regular humans who are bit by pure and/or half-breads and are turned in to vampires but have a very special quality. A special quality pure and half-breads had were the ability for run fast in seconds. Another was their ability to be immune to the sun, which half-breads have as well.

There was one-half breed vampires that was very, very special. He was the target of normal humans who feared or more like hated the pure and half breads, the ones who hunt vampires just to kill them off. They were called vampire hunters.

A boy of the age of six, named Uzumaki Naruto, a half bread vampire, his mother was a human a father was a vampire, according to Naruto's godfather, Jiraiya, his mother was clearly dominate over his father thus turning him into more of a human not a vampire.

But that soon changed, by the age of thirteen his started to run faster and have super human strength. But powerful strength wasn't the quality his father had. It was his mother, Uzumaki Kushina. She had red hair that would rise up on its own when she was angry. Her eyes were blue-ish grey, skin was nice pale but a little darker.

Two years later, both Naruto's parents died due to vampire hunters. He was taken in by Jiraiya when he was fifteen. Now said the blonde haired boy was sixteen years old and difiantly a half-bread vampire to say the least. He learned to controll his vampire powers by maintaining a steady diet of human food.

By the time Naruto turned sixteen his fangs came in and the lust for blood took control. Both him and Jiraiya did their best to control it. And for that amount of time it worked. He now could control the lust for blood. Jiraiya was not only his godfather but his teacher. He taught Naruto about different things that vampires can do other than humans. He wasn't taught to hate them though, he knew he should. They killed his parents. So it was only logical for Naruto to hate them. But Jiraiya new it wouldn't help. Hatred can't bring back the dead.

The white-haired man sighed in annoyance as he watched his god son slump down on the couch in the living room of his apartment. "Uzumaki Naruto get your lazy vampire ass up!" he yelled as he clapped to pans down on each other for the use of an alarm clock. '_Note to self: Get Naruto an alarm for birthday._' He thought pinching the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache.

"Mmmn, Jiraiya it's 5:00 in the morning what do you want? And no, I'm not going to drink blood you know that." Naruto said sternly giving the older man a glare. Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Naruto this is usually the normal time vampires your age get up!" he said happily. Naruto gave an angry grunt. "Jiraiya, if this is for something important why couldn't it wait until I was fully awake?" he asked. "And why are you banging pots this early?! This must really be so important." Sarcasm dripped in to the seventeen year old's voice.

The white-haired man sighed in annoyance as he watched his got son slump down on the couch in the living room of his apartment. "Uzumaki Naruto get your lazy vampire ass up!" he yelled as he clapped to pans down on each other for the use of an alarm clock. '_Note to self: Get Naruto an alarm for birthday._' He thought pinching the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache.

Jiraiya scoffed. "C'mon, get up and eat I made breakfast for you. And no, there isn't any blood this time promise." Naruto yawned and gave his godfather a skeptical look. "Alright, I'll eat but not for you. For me." Jiraiya gave a sarcastic laugh as he raised an eyebrow. "Haha, I'm laughing my fucking ass off." He sighed. "I'll go get your plate." Naruto grinned.

"Toast, eggs and bacon please and thank you!"

* * *

Naruto grinned triumphantly as he watched his best friend Inuzuka Kiba's face fall into disbelief. "Naruto! H-How did you-No way!" The brunette gaped at the piece of white paper with Naruto's grade on it. They were both in the same high school, but there was one difference. Kiba was a pure vampire. But often didn't drink blood like pure vampires should. "Seriously Naruto, how did you get a better grade than I did?" he asked narrowing his eyes at his blonde friend. "What's your secret?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What secret? I study that's all." Kiba didn't seem convinced. "Who are you and what did you do with my best friend? Hello? Naruto are you in there? Where's my favorite prankster? Naruto!" Said half vampire cringed at he friends loud voice. "Kiba seriously, I'm the same Naruto just a little more mature. I guess that's what happens when your half vam-mmph!" Kiba's hand slammed on to his mouth as a group of people walked up to them. Naruto watched as Kiba's body shook with possible lust for blood.

Naruto pulled away from Kiba's hand, thinking it was to close for comfort and he hated it when Kiba would do that to shut him the hell up. He still stayed silent as his blue eyes turned to meet midnight black ones. He felt a slight jolt of lust race through him hard. '_Shit! That blood lust! It's back again!_' he thought panicked. "What the hell do you want, Uchiha." Kiba growled out as he glared at the raven-haired male in front of them. Naruto blinked. "Uchiha…?" he asked confused. '_Why does that name sound so familiar?_' Kiba gave him a look.

"You mean you don't know who this hottie is?" a feminine voice asked coming up from behind the raven. "This is Uchiha Sasuke. He's from a clan of _special _people." She smirked as she flipped her long pink hair over her should. Kiba's eye twitched. '_Special people? Che, yeah, a clan full of vampire hunters that's for sure._' The brunette thought.

Naruto's mind came to a halt as he remember someone who looked exactly like the person who killed his mother and father. Even if his father was fucking human. His hands unconsciously balled into tight fists leaving marks on his palms. "_You_," he said in a venomous tone. "You're the one, the one who killed them…my parents!" he launched himself onto Sasuke pinning him to the ground.

Everyone around them gasped. "What do you mean _I _killed your parents? You mistake me for my uncle Madara." He said in a low whisper. It was very clear to Naruto that Sasuke knew what he was talking about. "So you are a vampire hunter…" Naruto muttered letting his blonde bangs fall over his eyes. Sasuke nodded silently. "Yes, I am." He replied. Naruto fell silent and got off of Sasuke reluctantly. '_I'm going home…_' "C'mon Kiba, let's go." Kiba opened his mouth to protest but decided against it. Instead he just followed his friend quietly without looking back at the other group.

"Sasuke are you okay?" a red-headed girl named Karin asked in a flirty tone. Sasuke gave a grunt in acknowledgement and nodded. "I'm fine." '_Why didn't he bit me? It was obvious that he was a vampire…so why…?_' Sasuke found himself lost in thought of why Naruto didn't bite him. "Hey Sasuke?" the pink haired teen asked. "Why didn't that vampire bite you? From the look of it, it looked as if he was resisting or something. Could it be that he's a…" Sasuke shook his head knowing what she was going to say. "I highly doubt he's a half-vampire, Sakura. They're extremely rare." He sighed. "Well, in Konoha at least."

"Do you think that he might go rouge?" she asked narrowing her eyes towards the two who were at a pretty far distance from them. Sasuke shrugged. "Who knows? If he were to go rouge he'd be like Orochimaru and that's saying something." He replied. Sakura raised a pink eyebrow her green eye twitched a little bit. "Don't talk about that fucking bastard. You know what he did you our leader, Sasuke." She said warningly. Sasuke sighed at the memory.

"I know Sakura, I know."

* * *

"Naruto what the hell was that back there?!" Kiba asked suddenly, surprise evident in his voice. "That kid's a vampire hunter and even you know that! You could've been killed by his comrades or something!" Naruto sighed. "Yeah yeah I know, Kiba I know. Thanks for the annoy lecture while also being captain obvious." He spat out.

"Naruto! Hey!" a feminine voice yelled. Naruto and Kiba turned to see their two friends. One was a girl with pale blonde hair and sky blue eyes, and the other was a boy who Naruto didn't really like much seeing as he always would call him dickless when he was younger. The boy had raven hair, like Sasuke, pale skin, like Sasuke, and dark eyes, _like Sasuke_. In fact the boy even reminded him of Sasuke even though his hair was straight and didn't look like a duck's ass.

Naruto gave the two a wild grin. "Hey guys what's up?" he asked. The girl smiled and said, "Nothing much just dragging Sai with me to the movies while trying to get a bite to eat. Us vampires gotta eat ya'know?" she winked at the two boys. Kiba's lip twitched. "Yeah, Ino and also you can't get caught or else…" he trailed off thinking of the vampire hunters that they had just met. The girl, Ino, scoffed at Kiba. "Stop be such a worry wort Kiba. I know it's risky but we have to take that chance!" she said cheerfully.

Kiba sighed. "What ever Ino. Just be careful. You know how Tsunade will get if we're caught. Even the vampire council will be angry." He replied, frowning. Ino crossed her arms while still clinging to the boy, Sai, that stood next to her. "Che, they're just a bunch of old fools…" she scowled darkly. "I wouldn't be surprised if they hired vampire hunters to kill us off now." Naruto, Sai, and Kiba paled after she said that. "I-Ino you don't mean that do you?" Naruto asked. Ino shot him a look. "No. Of course not. I'd rather them kiss my mother-fucking vampire ass!" she blushed realizing what she said. "S-Sorry really thirsty for blood. C'mon Sai."

Naruto and Kiba waved good-bye to their friends and sighed heavily afterwards. "She's weird when she's hungry." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah…"

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Good so far? Hehe, review if you want me to continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Strong language. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke looked around his room in the head quarters of the vampire-hunters. He couldn't stop thinking about Naruto and how he didn't attack him like usual vampires too. Half-vampires were too rare and were said to be not as dangerous as pure or rogue. "Let me go! Let _us_ go you_ bastards_!" He heard a girl hiss angrily. The raven instantly got up and went out of the room. '_I have to find out about him, I have to._' He strode towards his comrades to see a pale blonde girl and a raven-haired guy. The girl had blood on her chin obviously from feeding on a human. Sasuke tried holding back a sneer and a disgusted look at the blood. He hated blood; it was the one thing he hated ever since he was a child.

"We can't let you go, vampire. Not yet anyway." One of his teammates, Sabaku Temari said smirking. The pale blonde whipped her head around to face Temari with a death glare. "I have a name you know?" she said her glare turning venomous. Her eyes had gleam of hunger in them as they started to turn red. "We do not wish to hurt you." The raven-haired boy said hold the girl back. Temari scowled darkly and asked, "What're your names?" The raven jolted the blonde closer to him, opening his mouth to answer he replied simply, "I'm Sai, and this is my sister Ino." Temari's smirk widened. "Ino huh? And you're Sai? Are you sure you're siblings?" she asked not convinced.

Sai's eye twitched, he was starting to get really annoyed now. "Okay. We're not siblings. She's my friend." He said not wanting to say Ino's last name. It was a well-known rule to_ some_ vampires, if they have a very strict family, not to say their last name when introducing one's self to another unless the other, boy or girl, is also a vampire. "Sai let me go so I can kill these motherfuckers!" Ino yelled her eyes a full gleam of blood-red. '_Why did I ever become friends with her…_' he sighed. "Ino calm down, you're just angry because they stopped you from finishing your food." After Sai said that Ino frown but nodded anyway. "So, what do you want? We'll tell you anything for our freedom." Sai said turning his gaze from Ino to the vampire hunters. This was when Sasuke came in.

"What information do you have on Uzumaki Naruto?" Ino and Sai turned their heads and blinked. "What?" Sasuke scoffed at the two vampires. "I said-" There was a fierce growl. "We _know _what you said. Why? Are you going to kill him?" she asked glaring at Sasuke harshly with her red eyes. Sasuke shook his head. "No, I'm not. We're only authorized to kill you. Pure vampires are our main priority." Ino gritted her teeth. "So we're just monsters to you…? Is that what your priority is? Killing us _monsters_?!"

Ino had tears going down her face. "Ino…" Sai whispered softly. "Please let us go. I said we'd tell you anything you'd want to know." he begged knowing it wasn't an option. "I want to know about that guy Uzumaki." Sasuke said again sternly. Sai rolled his eyes. "Naruto's nothing of your concern!" Ino yelled. "You're _not_ to get near him! Not even a foot! If you do I'll seriously kill you!" Ino said protectively over her friend. Vampires usually stayed in specific groups like wolves live in packs. Naruto was apart of Ino's pack so do speak. She met him when Naruto was sixteen and stayed friends up until now. Ino had gotten very overprotective of her friends since the _hunters_ came into Konoha.

Sasuke scowled. "Let me guess he's a half-vampire." He guessed. Ino put on a stoic mask with a plain emotionless answer of, "No.". Sasuke raised an eyebrow and walked up slowly towards the platinum blonde vampire. "Why do you want to know anything about him?" Sai asked before Ino did. Sasuke just gave him a stern look and replied, "I want to know if he's really a vampire…." He turned his gazed to Ino who let out a laugh. "You're attracted to him, aren't you?" she asked smirking. Sai looked at her weirdly as her smirk widened.

"If you'd want to know why I'm saying this…" she paused closing her eyes and then opening them revealing her normal blue color. "Which I'm pretty sure you do. When a half-vampire attacks a human not for feeding reasons but for reason like feeling the need to ask why you killed their family or something." She frowned at the thought of herself loathing over humans for what only a certain vampire-hunter did to her family, the only family she had now was her dad that was it. Her mother did protecting Ino and her dad when she was only a young girl. "Ino…"

"Seeing as you can't understand once a vampire touches you, not bites you, you feel an electric shock of some kind go through you, your heart beets very quickly." She explained. "So, here's just one question, did Naruto touch you?" Sasuke fell totally silent. He didn't know what to say, honestly. "Of course not!" Sakura yelled angrily. "Sasuke-kun's mine and only mine! Not monster vampire freak is going to take him away from me!" Ino snorted at the pinkette's comment.

"Che, ever think of what _Sasuke-kun_ feels, forehead? Wouldn't you think that he doesn't have feelings for you?" she asked before sneering at Sakura. "And _this _was not for _you_ to fucking answer bitch so fuck off!" Sakura looked taken aback by the blonde's attitude towards her. She growled and charged at Ino who gave her a punch square in the face. Ino smirked. "Hey, not all vampires can have inhuman strength. This is just the energy from the blood we drink."

Sakura whipped the blood that dripped down her chin quickly and was taken to the infirmery but her partner Hyuuga Hinata who had seemed innocent at first but Ino saw the intense aura she gave off. "Haa…now that's over can you let us the hell go now? I for one am very tired an annoyed." Sasuke sighed. "Fine. You can go. I have at least _some _information on Naruto." Ino giggled. "If you want to get to know him just get close to him. He may know you're a vampire-hunter though. But if you do decide to do whatever." She took a deep breath and said, "_Don't you dare hurt him._" Sasuke nodded.

"Got it."

* * *

"HAHA! I did it! I got you Jiraiya! First point for Uzumaki Naruto! YES!" Naruto yelled happily as he and his godfather played video games together as a father-son thing, or as Jiraiya would call it, bonding. "Naruto I heard you had a run in with vampire-hunters." He said fairly stern. Naruto turned his head and looked at him wide-eyed. "I-I-well-I-ugh. Yes I did and I attacked one of them…s-sorry." He said feeling guilty. He stole a glance at Jiraiya whose eyes were wide.

"YOU ATTACKED ONE OF THEM?!" Naruto cringed. "Y-Yes…?" Jiraiya face palmed himself hard. "Naruto, do you realize you could put your life in jeopardy just for doing that?" Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow. "Huh? How?" he asked. Jiraiya sighed. "Look, a half-vampire is supposed to stay secret that's why it's rare for that kind to be out in the open. If a half-vampire touches a human, vampire hunter or not, it'll make them fall for you instantly. But that's only if the hunter or regular human wasn't interested in you anyway." Naruto nodded. "Ah…and what if I'm attracted to the person?" he asked.

"Then just don't go near him or her. Humans and vampires can't coexist, Naruto it's not natural as it seems to be."

"But why?! Mom and Dad were perfectly fine together!"

"Because they were in hiding!" Jiraiya sighed. He'd never lost his temper towards Naruto never. "Naruto please just drop it. If you ever are attracted to a human _stay away _from them." Naruto nodded numbly.

"Fine."

* * *

**A/N**: :P I'm not really fond of how long this chapter is but if I'm going to attemp at writing suspense in here then all the chapters have to be in the rang of 1-2,000 or more. I probably won't be able to write longer than that so yeah! Feed me reviews because I just got done with the first part of my state tests! WRITING PSSA's ARE OVER! WHOO! But then there's science and then math and reading XPPPPPPP I hate school. :P Anyway, review! but be nice! No haters please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Violence/gore and a little bit of SaiIno & ItaDei.**

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

_Sounds-*example: Gun. BANG!_

"_On the other end of a phone_"-in the future and this chapter.

**A/N: **Enjoy! Don't like violence or blood please click the botton on the top left that says "BACK" please. That goes for yaoi also.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Naruto sighed as he walked through the hallway of the school his face flushed from thinking about that _dream _he had about a certain vampire-hunter. "Naruto! Hey man what's up?" Kiba said with a grin on his face. Naruto smiled and said a soft, "Hey." Kiba blinked. "What's up man, your face is flushed. Do you feel sick?" Naruto sighed again. "If by _sick _you mean, face flushed, heart pounding everytime you think of a certain someone with raven hair and black eyes pale skin, and butterflies in the stomach? Then che, yeah, I'm defiantly sick." He huffed.

Kiba stared at him wide-eyed. "Naruto you're in love?!" he asked his mouth agaped open. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What do you mean?" he asked. Kiba rolled his brown eyes. "I mean just what I said. You._Are_.In._LOVE_!" Naruto laughed. "Yeah with whom?" Kiba's eye twitched in annoyance. "I think you know who I'm talking about, man." Naruto groaned. "….I've been having dreams about that hunter ever since I attacked him…I only touched him and I feel attracted to him."

"That's because you're only a half-vampire." A lazy voice said with a yawn. "Troublesome." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Shikamaru? How do you know that?" Kiba asked. The boy, Shikamaru, shrugged lazily. "I just do. I saw that Uchiha kid this morning. He was acting pretty weird too. Sai and Ino were too. I think they were captured by him and his group. Although I don't see why they'd let Sai and Ino go." He said. Kiba and Naruto stared at Shikamaru eyes wide.

"SAI AND INO WERE CAPTURED?!" Kiba yelled. Shikamaru and Naruto cringed and the brunette boy nodded. "Yes. Now don't yell anymore you've already given me a head ache." Kiba grinned sheepishly while scratching his tatooed cheek.

"Hehe, sorry."

* * *

"Are you out of your cotton pickin' mind, Sai?!" Ino yelled in a mere whisper. "This is dangerous we can't be here! We have to go to school!" Ino groaned at the words that just spilled out of her mouth. "I can't believe I just said that." Sai shrugged. "Not a surprise. I've known you for years and you've been saying that over and over again until now." He said smirking evilly at his blonde haired friend. Ino growled. "Sai one of these days I'm really going to kill you." Sai gave her his infamous creep fake smile. "Sure Ino, you know you love me though." He said. Ino shivered. "I don't think _that'll _happen anytime soon." She murmured.

"Ino get down!" Sai whispered pulling Ino into his chest. Said girl blushed but stayed as quiet as she could. She knew it was impossible to stay out of sight in the head quarters of vampire hunters. _But_ she also knew that vampires can be seen in a mirror unless they're a half-vampire. That doesn't really count. "S-Sai..?"

"Shhh! Be quiet! Don't make any sound you hear me?"

Ino rolled her sky blue eyes. "Yes, I hear you, you reckless dumbass." She said harshly. Sai smiled. "That's my girl." He turned away from her to look to see if the ghost was clear. Ino blushed. '_Y-Your girl?! I don't remember being anyone's girl!_' she thought as the raven-haired vampire grabbed her wristed and led her to another hiding place.

"Now if I were Uchiha Sasuke where would I be?" Sai asked himself mildly aloud. Ino raised an eyebrow. "Sai, Sasuke wouldn't be hear. Sasuke would be at _school_! Where we need to be or else were going to-" she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Sai's eyes turned red. '_That's not good. Sai's eyes never turn red during the daytime. It's always night. Unless…Shit!_' "Sai! Look out!" Sai turned his head around to see a red-headed girl with a gun pointed at him and Ino. The pale blonde sighed. "Ya'know I hate to say "I told you so" but," she paused and smacked him on the head. "I TOLD YOU SO YOU DUMBASS!"

"Why are you here, vampires." The red-headed girl asked; her finger on the trigger of the gun. Sai smirked. "You how vampires are. They're attracted to blood. But only certain types." He let go of Ino's hand. "Sai, you're not going to-You can't! You'll be killed!" Ino protested. The girl looked at Sai with a smirk on her face. "She's right you know. I can kill you." Sai shrugged. "You kill us one by one every day in here. I remember there were all kinds of vampires here until humans came and tore everything that was ever happy to us apart!"

Ino's eyes widened slightly. '_Now I see. He doesn't want blood. He wants…revenge?_' "Sai c'mon we need to get out of here." She said grabbed the pale boy's arm. She had a really bad feeling about the place they were in. '_This doesn't fell right…_' "Sai plea-!" Ino was cut off by a sharp pain in her stomach. Sai turned to see. His red eyes widened and change back to midnight black.

"INO!"

"S-See what I mean, i-idiot?" Ino asked weakly as a thin trail of blood slid down her face. "I told you she'd…kill one of us or both…" Ino shivered violently in pain. "Ino…no." The blonde chuckled. "Sorry Sai. I guess my warning was a little late huh?" Her eyes began to show no color. "Ahhgh!" She screamed as the sharp object was being pulled out of her stomach. "I-Ino you bleeding!" Ino rolled her eyes. "I know silly." She smiled.

"Get out of here." She said sternly. Sai's mouth gaped open. "What? No! I won't leave you." He protested. "Ino I-" he was cut off when Ino's blood-stained lips connected to his. "Shut up and go. I'll be fine. You know I'm fairly strong and I can kick ass." She breathed on his lips when she pulled away.

Sai bit his bottom lip. "No. I can't let you! _I won't-_"

"You won't _what_?" Ino chuckled. "Let me die? Sai you my friend. I want you to live. If you know what these people are planning then go tell the others." She whispered. "_Please Sai_…" The raven shook his head. "I-I-"

"Don't you _dare _say you can't, Sai. Just because you took me with you; and now I'm injured. Doesn't mean that you can't just leave with _without _me." She said. "Now enough of the sappy shit." She pushed Sai out of the way and blocked another sharp object that was coming their way. "Leave!"

'_Ino…thank you._' Sai thought as he got up from the ground and turned to run away. He couldn't help the tears that began to spill out of his eyes. Ino and the other girl watched him leave. "You know I might as well introduce my self." The red-head said. "The names Karin. And I'm guessing you're Ino?" she asked smirking. Ino started to pant heavily. Her vision was becoming very blurry.

"Yeah, w-what of it?" Karin shrugged. "That boy you just kissed was pretty cute. Was he your lover?" Ino scowled. '_I don't know._' "Maybe. Why the hell do _you_ care?" she asked holding the wounding her stomach. She tried hard to put pressure on it but he wouldn't stop bleeding. '_Damn it. This isn't good. I'm loosing too much blood!_' Karin's smirk widened. "No reason. It's just all vampires deserve to die even without their lovers." She replied and pulled the trigger on her gun.

_BANG_

The gun shot sound echoed through the whole building. Sai turned his head wondering if Ino had gotten shot. At first he thought of going back but decided against it. Ino wouldn't have wanted it like that. Unconsciously, he touched his lips with his finger tips still tasted the blood that was on Ino's lips along with her original taste. He stopped. '_I have to get her out of there!_' He turned back and ran to Ino.

'_Don't worry Ino, I'm coming for you!'_

* * *

Naruto sighed for the fifth time today. He was worried about Ino and Sai and was wondering why they weren't in school. It was bad enough that they got caught by hunters but now. This was worse. "Hey, Naruto have you seen Ino?" Tenten asked, worried about her friend. Naruto shook his head. "No, I haven't seen Sai either. Do you know where they could be?" he asked. The brunette shook her head. "No. Unless they skipped school to suck blood which is beyond me." She sighed. "Those two are always out for trouble." Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Yeah…"

_BOOM_

Naruto jumped at the sudden noise. "The hell…?" he turned to look out side. It was raining! '_Oh no…_' Tenten looked at the blonde. "Naruto you don't think…?" Naruto shook his head. "No, it's impossible." He mumbled. "Naruto…"

"Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"Get Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Shikamaru. We're going to find Ino and Sai." Naruto said determinedly. He cringed at the sound of thunder. Tenten bit her lip as lightening lit the room. "Okay Naruto." she said and went to find their friends.

'_Sai…Ino…what happened to you…?_'

* * *

Sasuke ran swiftly through the halls of the school. He had a very, very bad feeling that the council of the vampires hunters ordered someone or people to kill off vampires and start something like a war. '_Itachi…I have to get to him! Now!_' He ran to his brother's class room where he knew he'd be since his brother, Uchiha Itachi, was dating, secretly, a vampire that Sasuke was sure was a half-vampire.

Once he was at the room he didn't even think. His hand subconsciously opened the door wide and he yelled, "Itachi something's wro-" He stopped mid-sentence as he stared at Itachi and his secret vampire boyfriend. Yes. He brother was gay. He had to keep that secret to since he knew full well that the council wouldn't allow it and their family wouldn't allow it either. '_That's why I'm trying to avoid thinking, talking and looking at that hot blonde Uzu-What am I thinking?! Focus Sasuke!_' he scolded himself, blushing at the scene of Itachi and Deidara, his boyfriend, nearly naked and _about _to have sex.

Itachi cleared his throat and got off of Deidara who was a blushing mess. "Sasuke what brings you here?" he asked. Sasuke sighed. "Somethings wrong." He said. "I think it has to do with the council being part of it. I don't know what though it's just a gut feeling." He answered his brother. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Wouldn't you get weird looks from some people if they saw you fucking an invisible person of the video cameras?" Sasuke asked suddenly curious. Itachi paled and Deidara blushed in embarrassment. "S-Sasuke, I'm a half vampire and Itachi! You didn't tell me there were videos cameras around here!" he yelled and bonked Itachi on the head before putting back on his shirt. Itachi sighed. "So much for that." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What are we going to do?" he asked. "Nothing." Was his brother's simple reply. Sasuke blinked. "Nothing? What do you mean? We can't just-"

"I mean nothing for now, Sasuke." Itachi interrupted. "Why don't you get a boyfriend? Aren't you gay?" he asked. Sasuke's eye twitched. "No. I'm not gay." Itachi smirked. "Oh really?" the younger Uchiha crossed his arms. "Yes really." Sasuke huffed. "Well, I heard something interesting Deidara told me." He said still smirking. Sasuke raised a thin black eyebrow. "I'm listening." Even though he didn't want to Itachi would have told him anyway. "Deidara told me if a half-vampire touches you in anyway you'll instantly become attracted to him." Deidara nodded.

"And from what I heard you say in your head you do like him but you're denying it." He said giving the younger raven a grin. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Itachi are you going come up with a plan?" he asked. Itachi smirked. "I'll think of something. In the mean time, do what you like but be careful at least investigate and see if your gut feeling was right, got it?" Sasuke nodded. "Right! See ya later!"

Itachi nodded. "Yes, see you later little brother." He turned his gaze from the door to his blonde half-vampire boyfriend. "Now where were we?" Deidara shiver and bonked him on the head again. "Itachi. We _are _going to help, Sasuke-kun." He said sternly, grabbed the raven's wrist. "Hn. I'm not fully dressed yet though." He said. Deidara whipped his head around, his blue eyes glaring harshly at Itachi.

The long-haired raven sighed. "Alright, alright, fine. We'll help Sasuke. You're no fun you know that?" Deidara smiled and kissed Itachi's cheek.

"I know."

* * *

Ino panted harshly as she lied on the floor, on her stomach. She turned her head to see who was running towards her. She gritted her teeth to endure the pain. "Ah, so you're boy toy has come back." Karin said. Ino's eyes widened. "Sai! The hell are you doing back here?!" she cursed as another wave of shear pain raced through her body. The bullet from the gun had only managed to graze her right arm. "Ino you're hurt don't fight anymore!" Sai begged. Ino chuckled. "Since when do you beg, Sai?" The raven scoffed. "Since I fell in _love_ with my best friend." He answered and launched at Karin with full force. Ino gasped. "S-Sai!"

_Tak, tak, tak_

Ino turned her head and held her hand on the wound in her stomach. '_More footsteps…people are coming…we're in deep shit._' She thought. Her eyes widened when she saw who those's footsteps belonged too. '_No…_' "What are you guys doing here?" she asked her voice husky. Tenten eyes widened at the scene. "I-Ino, you're hurt! Oh god!" Naruto pulled her to his chest not wanting her to see anymore. "Lee take Tenten out of here." The perky vampire turn his head mouth still gaped open. He closed it and nodded.

"Yes, Naruto." he managed to say. He grabbed Tenten quickly and moved out of the way along with Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, and Kiba. "What the…?" Kiba mumbled. "Shino look out!" he yelled knocking Shino out of the way of a sharp dagger. "K-Kiba are you alright." Shino asked groaning in pain. The shaggy haired vampire nodded. "Yeah I'm fine you?" Shino nodded. "Hn."

"Aren't you going to talk?"

"Hn."

"Shino."

Hn."

"Talk to me will ya?!"

Naruto groaned. "Kiba get off of him. As much as we are happy you two are in love I don't think we are fond of that position." Naruto pointed out. Kiba blinked then looked down. "AHHH!" he screamed and jumped offed the other brunette blushing madly. "S-Sorry." Shino only grunted again in reply. "Hn."

Tenten looked at her friends. "Guys knock it off already. We're in as much trouble as it is." Kiba sighed. "Tenten's right. What're we going to do?" Naruto pretended to ponder. "Oh I don't know you guys. Let's see….keep dodging sharp object and run like hell for our lives?" he suggested. Shino, Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee gave a quick glance to each other and nodded. They quickly got up and began to run but stopped when they all heard a voice that mocked them in all shape and form.

"Che, do you really think you could run when your surrounded?"

* * *

**A/N: **So? What did you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Okay I'm going to stop asking that. ^^" Anyway, hope you liked it. I added a new yaoi pairing, ItaDei and oh! Can you guess what character I'm introducing in this story now? Hehe, hope you liked it review but be nice! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm back! Miss me? Hope you like! Bye!

**Warning: **Strong language and Violence and NaruSasu

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

_Sounds example: _heartbeat- _Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum _

~Flashback~-Italics -_-"

* * *

**Chapter 4**

All of them stopped and turned towards the direction the low voice was coming from. "N-Neji!" Tenten gasped out. And as if on instinct Kiba pulled the brunette into his chest, dodging the bullet. "Hey! You can't just go and shoot people you don't know who are truly vampires!" Sai yelled at the long-haired brunette. "S-Sai what are you talking about?" Ino asked.

Sai looked back at his friend, a smile on his face. It wasn't one of his fake ones though. It was a true smile. "I'm saying…take me." Neji raised an eyebrow. "What? What do you mean?" The raven sighed. "Take me as your prisoner." He said. "Sacrifice me for the lives of my friends." Ino and the other's mouths dropped ten feet. "Sai! You can't!" Naruto yelled stunned. "Yeah Sai this is just suicide!" Kiba dissented. "You can't just throw away your life." '_Not for the fact that Ino won't love you back._'

"I don't care." Was the raven-haired vampire's short reply. Tenten had tears in her eyes. "Sai please don't do this…" Neji rolled eyes lavender eyes. "Come on. I have to bring you somewhere anyway. Karin deal with the blonde and her others friends." Neji said as he swiftly chained Sai's hands together. Ino's eyes were wide with tears flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't believe this. Sai sacrificed his life for her and their friends and they couldn't do anything to help him.

After a long sorrowful while, Naruto, Tenten, Ino, Lee, Kiba, and Shino went back to the hide out where they'd usually meet to eat or drink blood. "I can't believe he did that…I just this wasn't…" Ino put her hands against her face to hide her tear-stained face. Tenten wrapped her arms around her and hugged her comfortably. "I don't think we should live here any longer." Kiba said. Naruto looked up. "No! We can't! I can't I just-I love it here. Don't you guys? We all loved it here before those god-damned hunters came and ruined it!" Naruto said angrily.

"So what do you propose? You be bait to get the vampire hunters to come and then we just attack them?" Lee asked. "Naruto-kun, wouldn't that be proposing war?" he asked. Naruto frowned at the last word in Lee's sentence. He nodded. "Yes. War." Kiba's eyes widened. "Naruto you're crazy. The last war we've ever had was when-" he stopped when Naruto gave him a look. "I know Kiba. I'm not quite that dumb." Kiba rolled his eyes. "Shut up Naruto. I'm serious. We can afford blood shed!"

"Then what do you suppose we do Kiba?" Ino asked suddenly. "Most of us are pure vampires. I think we'd have an advantage." Kiba shook his head. "Ino. We lost one of us we can't loose more. Naruto you know that of all people. Let's just…figure out away to save Sai with out bloodshed." He said grimacing. "I have an idea we could us but it's very tricky." Shino said with a smirk as he glanced at Shikamaru who smirked back. "Yep. Shino's correct. We have the perfect fool-proof plan."

"But!"

"We need bait."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at the two. "Bait? Seriously? Wouldn't they being using that for us." Naruto asked. Shikamaru nodded. "But it's simple. Kiba, Shino, and I will be the bait while Lee, Tenten, and Ino find Sai and help him escape." Kiba looked at Shino suspiciously. "And what if we get caught by vampire hunters? What will happen then?" he asked. Shikamaru shrugged. "Then the war will begin then. I wouldn't exactly propose it as a war. But there will be fights if I'm predicting it correctly."

Kiba sighed. "I still don't know about this but if it'll help us save Sai then I'm in." Naruto smiled. "Me too."

"I am in too!" Lee yelled.

Ino smiled a small sad one but that smile turned into a determined look. "I'm in too." Tenten grinned; raised her hand and said, "Me too! I'm in!"

* * *

_Tak, take, tak…_

_Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum…_

Sasuke ran as his heart pounded loudly liked a drum in his ears. His legs were starting to get tired but he couldn't stop, he _had _to get to Naruto before his teammates get to him. '_Neji…he can't get him…he can't get any of them…_' Even if Sasuke was still a vampire hunter, he was only in training. A lot of his friends were at least a higher rank of vampire hunters. The high ranked vampire hunter was Hyuuga Neji. Sasuke hoped that the brunette didn't do anything to Naruto nor Naruto's friends. He movements slowly stopped as he thought of the first time he'd seen Naruto, when he was younger.

~Flashback~

"Itachi who's that boy crying over there?" fourteen year old Uchiha Sasuke asked looking up innocently at his elder brother, Itachi. The old Uchiha looked over towards the blonde boy who was curled up into a ball crying his eyes out while his friends surrounded his, trying to comfort him. "Itachi?" Sasuke asked. Itachi snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his little brother. "Sasuke, promise me you'll be nice to that boy over there okay? Can you do that?" he asked.

The teen's face lit and he nodded vigorously. "I will, 'Tachi-nii, can I go see him?" Itachi nodded. "Sure." And with that Sasuke was already over there or close to be near the boy. "Errm, excuse me?" he called. "Are you okay?" Sasuke put a hand on the blonde boy's shoulder making him jump. "Ah! Who-Who are you?" he asked. Sasuke smiled. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I saw that you were crying and thought that I should cheer you up! So you wanna be friends…err?"

"Na-Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto…that's a nice name." Sasuke replied smiling at Naruto who blushed. "U-Um, why are you tr-trying to befriend me…aren't I scary to you?" Naruto asked looking away from Sasuke. The young raven raised an eyebrow. "You don't look scary to me. I think you're kinda cute!" Naruto looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes. "Cute? You think I'm…" he blushed not being able to finish the sentence. "Th-Thank you Sasuke-san. I-I have to go." Naruto quickly got up and ran towards a white-haired man that looked at Sasuke with a small smile. Sasuke smiled back and waved at the two. "Bye! Naruto-kun!"

~End of Flashback~

Sasuke blushed at the memory. '_I can't believe I called Naruto cute. But then again when we first met he did look familiar…_' Sasuke shook his head vigorously brushing the memory away. "I have to move! I _have_ to keep going…_Naruto_."

* * *

Blood trickled down his pale face as rushes of pain ran through his body. Sai coughed up a mouth full of blood knowing that he would die. He knew his whole life that he was a half vampire like Naruto and didn't drink much blood unless needed be. His body hurt so much that the pain was suffocating him. It was said that half-vampires are easier to kill because of their human side. And for Sai, it was defiantly possible to kill him. He knew that he was half human although he may not have know that he parents, his father, was a human and his mother a vampire. He figured that his father was clearly dominated over his vampire mother, if he ever knew her.

"What do you want?" he growled when he saw Karin through hazed eyes. The red-head took a deep breath before saying, "I'm sorry." She opened the door to Sai's prison and than closed it. "I need information, Sai-san." She said softly. "I want you to tell me something related to vampires." She explained walking up slowly. Sai raised an eyebrow. "What information could you possibly want from me?" he asked somewhat curious.

Karin gave a little smile. "Well, I know from the leader of this vampire hunting organization that vampires are attracted to certain types of blood." Her smile form into a smirk. Sai raised an eyebrow. "Certain blood types huh? That'll would be…?"

"AB, O, B, and A. Am I right, Sai?" The raven nodded slowly still doubting her. '_What is she trying to get at…?_' he asked himself, giving her a skeptical look. "What are you trying to get at, Karin?" he asked trying to ignore the blood lust. "I know you're attracted to my blood, Sai. Don't deny it." She said showing her neck. Sai subconsciously licked his lips, letting his fangs show.

"You know you can turn into a vampire if I bite you or if possible you could die." Karin unchained his and shrugged. "I really don't care. You looked hungry so I thought you needed some blood." Sai laughed humorlessly. "Some? I need a lot. I have a limit to my resistance to blood. It's not that easy for a pure-vampire or a half-vampire."

"Then bite me." Karin said softly moving her jacket off her shoulder revealing her pale neck. Gulping Sai complied knowing the outcome to biting Karin. It was either death, or be turned into a vampire. As if on cue Sai did as he was told to do and bit Karin where it was know to be the best place, on the nape of the neck. Karin bit her lip to keep from screaming out as Sai sank his teeth in to her. Thinking he'd drank enough of Karin's blood Sai pulled away from the red-head. He kneeled down to where she had fall and whispered a soft, "Thank you." And left the prison and Karin behind.

"Ino…I'm coming back to you guys I promise…" Sai stopped cold when his felt something sharp pierce through him. He looked down, his body shaking violently when he saw the blood leaking out of his torso. "I didn't think you catch me so easily, Temari." He said smiling slyly. The blonde haired girl revealed herself smirking at Sai. "Che, you remembered? Figures." She scowled darkly. "Who caught, Sai, was my younger brother, Gaara." She gave him an evil grin. "Now." She ordered in a mere whisper. All Sai could hear was the sound of Gaara's gun firing at him, a bullet tearing through his heart like a blade. '_I'm sorry…everyone…I'm sorry._' Was the raven's last thought before falling down lifeless before, Temari and Gaara.

* * *

"Y-You want to WHAT?!" Kiba asked utterly flabbergasted. They all stared at the raven-haired vampire-hunter. "Why would you want to help us?" Tenten asked glaring at Sasuke. "You kill vampires out of cold blood why should we let you help us." Sasuke's left eye twitched. "I never killed a vampire." He said.

It wasn't a lie. Totally true. "I'm a lower ranking vampire-hunter; I only guard humans from getting their blood drained or being turned into a vampire. He said as the room lit up from the lightning. Naruto narrowed his eyes examining Sasuke. '_I've met him before…_' he thought to himself. "But where…?" Naruto mumbled his last thought out loud making everyone look towards him. He blinked. "What?"

"That's my line. But where what, Naruto?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow are him. Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed remembering something. "Naruto? Yo, Blondie are you okay? Naru-" The brunette was cut off short when Naruto pushed him harshly out of his way and strode towards Sasuke. Said raven back up into a corner like a scared puppy, until Naruto's lips were crashed on to his. This made him blush unintentionally. Everyone else was just shock beyond words. Afterwards, Sasuke melted into the kiss, but to his dismay and bad luck, Naruto pulled away. '_You were the boy that became my first friend…_' "N-Na-"

"Sasuke…do yo remember when you first met me? I was fifteen, I was crying next to a grave, all of my friends surrounded me trying to comfort me, then you came, you made me happy just by saying that you were going to be my friend, now I've…I've-"

"The rest, Naruto, should be, 'I've fallen in love with you.'" Shikamaru said with a smirk causing Naruto to glare. "Shut up Shikamaru. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're such a dobe." Naruto turned his head to Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? Well, that's odd because I get straight A's in all my report cards at school. I'm, to say the least, a very smart and _special_ person." He grinned at the raven's blushing face as he use a different tone, or as Sasuke could describe, a very seductive tone for someone who looks like a sex god. "So, Sasuke-chan, how about we make a deal, you help us by…" He trailed off moving closer towards Sasuke. "By what?" Sasuke asked his warm breath caressing Naruto's lips.

"By becoming my lover."

* * *

A/N: And NaruSasu begins now! Whoo! Cliffhanger again, my bad. Hehe. Hope you like. And yes, Sai, unfortunately, died, may he rest in lovely peace with unicorns and rainbows. Sorry, I'm tired it's 1:00 in the morning and I need some sleep so yeah. Hope, you like enjoy, my bad if I didn't mention character death in here hehe. Review but be nice!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Big thanks to all those who reviewed and faved me on here. :D THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but! The story line and idea! :D

**Warning: **OOc!Sasuke NaruSasu :3, language, and Kissing and implied-ish lemon I think maybe not. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke blinked. Be come his lover? That sudden? "What do you mean? I'm not going to be bait for you that's for sure! I'm not going to be used by someone I now really like-no _love_!" Sasuke blushed embarrassed of what he said. He didn't really mean to say that. Honestly, could he really have picked a better time than this to say that? The answer: NO! Naruto blushed his mouth gaped open and closed like a fish out of water.

Everyone else, meaning Kiba, was having a mini stroke, not that vampires could get strokes that is. The brunette looked about ready to faint. Ino raised an eyebrow and waved a hand in front of his face. "Kiba?" she called. "Are you okay?" No response. "Kiba? KIBA!"

"A-Are you out of you're cotton pickin' vampire-Blondie-ass MIND?!" Kiba screeched before glaring at Ino. "I heard ya the first time, Ino. Thanks for makin' me deaf." Ino shrugged satisfied with how she inflicted pain on Kiba. Although, she was feisty, she hated violence and only inflicted wounds when needed. Like, for example, now. '_Is Sasuke going to help us or not. He's a vampire hunter, how do we know we can trust him? Argh! That was a dumb question he answered that before! He's a lower ranked vampire hunter! He can't really kill us. But…_' "Why do you want to betray other vampire hunters?" she asked Sasuke.

"I don't honestly." He replied. "I just…you are humans too but different in your own way. It's not fair to you that your families are killed just like that." He frowned. "I don't even know why I'm in this anyway. I was born in to a family that kills vampires and now that I've fallen for one. I can't go back to them nor the organization." He stared in to Naruto's blue eyes as the blonde half-breed searched for lies. He smiled and said, "Welcome to the team."

Sasuke smirked. "Haven't I always been on one, dobe?" he asked. They kissed again passionately, making Kiba and Shikamaru pale. "Dude, Naruto. Save the lovey dovey stuff for spring." Kiba said his eye twitching in annoyance. He felt hot for some reason and it made in angry. Naruto smirked. "Kiba, it's raining. Winter just past and it's spring du-Oh crap!"

The raven raised an eyebrow. "What dobe?" he asked. Naruto glared. "Don't call me that te-mmph!" Sasuke interrupted him with a kiss. "I'm not done yet. Spring or no spring. I _want you _Naruto-_kun._" Just hearing himself say that made Sasuke jump like a little school-girl. He could just imagine himself doing that too, which was just weird in some ways. "So, Naruto you gonna-Ahh! Hey!" Naruto growled. "_What?_"

"You know I'm not doing anything in public." He said in a low tone. Naruto's smirk widened. "Then let's go to my room, teme." He said. Ino's eye twitched. "Naruto be nice with him and _don't bite him_." Kiba shook his head. "Naruto are you-"

"Leave him be, Kiba."

"B-But Shikamaru…."

"It's fine, Kiba, what's the worst it could do?" Ino asked smiling. "Now. Let's get out of here before our new _lovebirds _fly out of the nest and into heat." Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be a joke? Or your lame attempt at humor." Ino glared which made the brunette vampire shiver.

"N-Never mind."

* * *

Sasuke moaned pleasurably into the heated kiss. His mind was clouded with lust and he couldn't think. Naruto's soft touches made him impatient and he wanted more. "N-Naruto m-more-ngh! Damn it just get on with it!" he ordered getting irritated. The raven's right eye twitched when his saw Naruto smirk at him as he stared down at his half-naked body. "Sasuke…like Ino said, and I plan not to do it…but-"

"Bite me."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What? Sasuke you're crazy you could die just from blood lost getting bit by a pure and/or half vampire is _dangerous_!"

"You clarified that already Naruto. But you're fangs are showing and it looks like you want to bit something, meaning _me_." He whispered the last part in a very sexy low voice and licked Naruto's earlobe nibbling on his neck afterwards. Naruto stopped him and pulled away. "Maybe we should do this after we find Sai." Sasuke nodded. "Yeah that would be a good idea. Naruto?" he called. "What?" Naruto replied.

"Bite me."

"No."

"Yes, I want you to do it, now, Naruto. Please?"

"Sasuke, it's dangerous for a half-vampire to bite a human. It's 50% chance that you'll die…"

Sasuke shrugged. "Then let's hope for the _other_ 50%." He replied taking off his shirt revealing his porcelain skin. Naruto gulped at the exposed flesh. "Y-You're serious aren't you…?" Sasuke nodded. "Yes, I'm seriou-ahh!" He was cut off by Naruto biting the nape of his exposed neck. He could feel blood trickling down his pale neck.

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up all the blood rushing south. '_Now that's a little too perverted for my liking…_' Sasuke thought dully. His eyes turned to meet Naruto's. "You okay?" he asked. Sasuke nodded. "Sleepy but okay." Naruto chuckled. "That'll happen. You'll be sleepy for a few days. All the more difference would be your eyes. They'll turn red at night and then be normal in the day. Since you're a turned vampire you'll be like me. You'll still have your human qualities." He explained.

Sasuke nodded his eyes closing. "What about them?" he asked softly. Naruto sighed. "The rest of the gang will be mad but if you really wanted this they'd understand. But, Sasuke, promise me you won't do anything alone." He said seriously. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why would I-Oh, okay. I promise, Naruto." The blonde nodded. "Thanks." Sasuke smiled and snuggled in to him more. "You're….welcome."

* * *

"Deidara be quiet will you?" Itachi growled baring his fangs at his lover. The blonde scoffed. "Hey don't show the fangs at me. That's against law. The dominate vampire should always respect his/her's submissive." He grinned at his little lie. Itachi rolled his eyes. "There's no law to that-hell there isn't even a rule book!" he whispered. Deidara shrugged. "Aww. Too bad." Itachi twitched. "You are just one of a kind Deidara, one of a kind." Deidara's grinned grew. "Thank you, glad that ya noticed!"

"Brat what are you-Why is there are human in here Deidara?" asked a red-headed vampire. His eyes were a golden brown. He had short strawberry colored hair. Deidara's eyes sparkled. "Sasori!" The red-head raised an eyebrow as Deidara glomped him, "Ow! Deidara. Th-That hurt."

"Che, took ya long enough, Deidara." Said a blue-skinned man. Itachi blinked. "Did you just get out of an ice-cube or something?" he asked. Deidara burst out laughing. "I-Itachi th-that's Ki-Kisame. Aka sharky!"

"Deidara be quiet will you?" Itachi growled baring his fangs at his lover. The blonde scoffed. "Hey don't show the fangs at me. That's against law. The dominate vampire should always respect his/her's submissive." He grinned at his little lie. Itachi rolled his eyes. "There's no law to that-hell there isn't even a rule book!" he whispered. Deidara shrugged. "Aww. Too bad." Itachi twitched. "You are just one of a kind Deidara, one of a kind." Deidara's grinned grew. "Thank you, glad that ya noticed!"

"Brat what are you-Why is there are human in here Deidara?" asked a red-headed vampire. His eyes were a golden brown. He had short strawberry colored hair. Deidara's eyes sparkled. "Sasori!" The red-head raised an eyebrow as Deidara glomped him, "Ow! Deidara. Th-That hurt."

"Che, took ya long enough, Deidara." Said a blue-skinned man. Itachi blinked. "Did you just get out of an ice-cube or something?" he asked. Deidara burst out laughing. "I-Itachi th-that's Ki-Kisame. A.k.a sharky!"

'_And here I thought we weren't supposed to get caught._' Thought Itachi. Kisame smirked. "Well you look like a good meal. Don't you think Sasori?"

Sasori scowled darkly. "Sorry but his blood smells disgusting and I already had my meal." Itachi's eye twitched when he heard Sasori's comment. Although it seemed weird that he'd be offended by the comment, it was only blood. "Sorry you two. This guys mine!" Deidara said wrapping his arms around Itachi. He bared his fangs, his eyes glowing red. "And _no one _touches him_**ever**_."

Itachi rolled his eyes mentally at Sasori's glare. '_This is going to be along week…_'

* * *

Sakura's scream echoed throughout the empty prison cell. "Sakura!" Neji yelled running towards her with Gaara and Kankuro. "What's wrong?" The pink haired girl had tears in her eyes. "K-Karin she's….she's been bitten by Sai…" Sakura's legs gave out and she fell to the floor. Gaara leveled down to her and pulled her into his chest making Neji's eye twitch. Gaara sighed. "Neji-if you're going to get jealous then do that somewhere else, this is a teammate we're helping out here." He said. "Kankuro do you mind taking Sakura to her quarters?" The elder Sabaku nodded. "Sure thing. C'mon Sakura. Let's go, easy there now."

Neji sighed once the two left. "What are we going to do about…" he grimaced. "_This_?" Gaara frowned. "Neji…"

"Right, right I know. Teammate. Got it. Seriously what are we going to do?" The red head shrugged. "Temari and I already killed Sai off. His friends are some where we don't know of."

"What about Sasuke?"-_Gaara_

"Sasuke?" -_Neji_

"Yeah, he's been missing for a while now do you think he's been-" -_Neji_

"Maybe." -_Gaara_

"Maybe?" -_Neji_

"Yeah there's a possibility or it already happened." -_Gaara_

Neji nodded but stayed silent. That was something they needed to find out. They had already lost on teammate now they're going to loose their rookie who's probably dead or just a turned vampire. The brunette sighed. "I'm going to my room, I'll see you later Gaara." The red head nodded curtly. "Yeah…see you later."

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 5 complete. *whips sweat off forehead* thank god! Along with the first part of my exam. XP Curse the world for making that. Anways! Karin is dead, Sai is dead and Sasuke is slowly turning into a vampire. :D. Also here's a question before I explain the arrow things. Would you guys/girls like it if I put mpreg in here? Maybe? I might not but I want to here-err-see your opinions on that. Anyways, do ya like? Love? Hate? Does it matter? Lol. Okay the arrows are to clarify who's saying what. Review but be nice! Bye! :D

**-YaoiTora**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:** Yaoi, cursing, OOcness, violence and gore and if you like it-mpreg(guys getting pregnant). Don't like don't read. Oh yeah there's little tiny bits of yuri in here TemaHina and um InoTen(If that's a pairing which I highly doubt is. XP)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto just this story line. :3

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"You two are idiots!" Ino growled baring her fangs at Naruto and Sasuke, eyes glowing blood-red. "I-Ino we're sorry it's just that it's spring and what's a vampire to do right? Right?" Naruto asked laughing nervously. Ino was a very scary vampire especially when she was angry no-correction-furious. "Ino calm down will ya?" Kiba asked annoyed. "Naruto and Sasuke's sex life isn't really what we should be worried about right now." Ino glared. "Right now, that's exactly what we should be worried about! Naruto didn't Jiraiya tell what could happen when you mate with a submissive turned vampire?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "No. What?"

"They-the turned vampires-in this case Sasuke become pregnant." Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh god that's not good." Ino nodded. "Exactly. Naruto they'll kill Sasuke before the baby is even born!"

"Then we won't tell them. Sasuke will not be anywhere near the hunters."

"And who's going to protect him Naruto? We need to find Sai!"

"I'll protect him." Jiraiya said peeking into the room. "Dad." Naruto said surprised. "Naruto you need to get your friend back. I'll stay here and protect Sasuke."

"Me too Naruto." Tenten said. "He'll need somebody there for him anyways." Naruto shook his head. "Tenten you go with Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino. I'll stay here with Sasuke. He's baring my child anyways." Naruto replied glancing at the shocked Uchiha. "I-I'm pregnant. That's impossible men can't get-"

"Male vampires can, Sasuke." Naruto cut him off. Sasuke snorted. "Okay but still I have a question is this the same as human or..."

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Yes. It's the same and human women pregnancy but the food cravings, you'll crave blood. Since Naruto is dominant." Sasuke groaned. "Great."

* * *

"Sasuke's what?!" Sakura asked taken aback by what Gaara told her. The thought of her Sasuke turned into a vampire and is now that vampire's mate was just-just insane! "That's impossible Gaara you're crazy." Gaara scowled. "Am I, Haruno? You've been obsessed with Uchiha for years and yet you've never once tried anything." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Because drugging was against the rules."

This time Hyuuga Hinata snorted. "You're such a slut, Sakura." She snarled. "Shut up Hinata I can say the same thing for myself." The dark-haired girl glared. "You-"

"Hinata she's just trying to get you angry. Leave it be." Temari said calming the girl down. "Sakura drugging people just to get in their pants it wrong. And I'm pretty sure that Uzumaki guy has already done _that_ with Sasuke." The blonde emphasized blushing a bit.

"Temari even Sasuke doesn't what will happen if a half-vampire and a turned vampire have sex." Neji said with a sigh. "He's only a lower rank that some of us." Temari shrugged and frowned. "Well, if that's what happened to Sasuke." Sakura's eyes widened as tears filled up. "We're going to have to kill him and his first child…"

Temari, Neji, Hinata, and Gaara cringed at the pain in Sakura's voice. They knew she was in love with Sasuke. And they knew that killing the one you love was something terrible. "Maybe we don't have to kill Sasuke and the child."

"Hinata, Sasuke's a vampire and what's worse the child will be a vampire. And we'll be ordered to kill-"

"Exactly my thought Hyuuga." Uchiha Madara, Sasuke and Itachi's uncle, said smirking. "And I think I know who will be perfect for that job." Gaara's eyes widened. "Orochimaru? Madara you can't just-"

"Sabaku I can and I will don't think for a minute that you're not going to be in this job with his men."

"I will not work with that revolting creature!" Sakura snarled. "Then you can happily be executed in front of your comrades if you ever talk back to me again. You will stay in this organization whether you like it or not."

Sakura growled lowly in the back of her throat as she watched Madara leave. "How can someone like him work with a revolting creature like Orochimaru?" She asked softly. Neji and the others shrugged. "Dunno. But some how we have to break loose from this prison."

* * *

Blood. Blood, blood, blood. That was all Sasuke was craving for. Could Naruto think of a better way to get someone pregnant? No. He just had to turn Sasuke into a vampire first than get him pregnant. Sasuke sighed. It had been only an hour and he want something else that Jiraiya obviously didn't tell him. That he'd crave sex. He wanted Naruto. But when he had ask Jiraiya about that the white-haired vampire had replied that it'll only make the pregnancy go faster and plus he'd have more than one kid. And twins were not something Sasuke wanted. One child was enough so he had Ino buy a squirt bottle, which, to his pleasure, had worked on Naruto for a while. He smiled at that memory. '_I love squirt bottles._' He thought.

"Hey kiddo how ya doin'?" Jiraiya asked popping out of nowhere behind the couch. Sasuke jumped. "The hell Jiraiya! Damn it." He cursed. "Tell I need to know the details of you little condition." He said. "I'm fine. Still craving blood." Jiraiya frowned. "How long has that been?" Sasuke snorted. "For a week along nearly too." He replied sarcastically. "Since I found out I was pregnant, dumbass!" Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "No need to get snappy with me boy. This is bad. Is it dominant over your human side?" Sasuke felt his eye twitch. "What human side? I'm a turned vampire! Good lord!" Jiraiya sighed. '_Must be dominant then you've really done it this time, Minato…so do speak._'

"Kid, I need to know something." Jiraiya said seriously. "What?" Sasuke asked. "Do you feel that little baby bump?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that question. "No…I'm not supposed to feel it ye-" he gasped when Jiraiya touched his stomach. "Sasuke…" The raven snorted. "This pregnancy is faster than it should be huh, Jiraya?" The vampire grinned. "No, I'm just messin' with ya kid. You still have human qualities in you and that means it'll be just nine months. That's it."

"I hate you."

"Yup. I know."

* * *

"My brother's what?" Itachi asked in disbelief. Naruto nodded. "Just what I said. Pregnant with my child." Itachi couldn't believe this. "Naruto did you even think about-"

"I know what'll happen, Itachi that's why I'm asking you to help us. You and Deidara." Itachi sighed. "Fine I'll help you but this is only for Sasuke." Deidara grinned. "I don't care I'm helping anyway un!" Naruto smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Well, chapter 6 is done hope you like please review but be nice. Keep the mean comments to yourself and leave if you don't like it. I don't need to read them. *snorts* Anyways, Review! Bye!

-Love YaoiTora! :3


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry for the hold up. I was uploading some new stories that I really wanted to put on here. :3

**Warning:** Cursing/blood/violence and character death can you guess who? *grins evilly*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto(c)Masashi Kishimoto. *snorts*

Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Ino had tears in her eyes. They had found Sai in the organization headquarters when they snuck in. They had found him lying dead on the floor. He was already beginning to fade in to ashes (1).Tenten had the look of disgust on her face, tears were in her eyes as well, but they never fell. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino didn't look. They just went to comfort the two girls that went with them. "Ino," Kiba started but stopped himself when Ino launched herself into his chest.

A frown graced his lips and Akamaru (2) whimpered. "Kiba, Shino, get Tenten and Ino out of here through the vent. Someone's coming I can tell." Shikamaru said. Kiba nodded. "Come one Ino." He said and pulled the blonde towards the vent. Ino looked up tears stained and her eyes puffy from the crying. "Sh-Shikamaru what about you?" she asked. The brunette scoffed. "Don't worry about me just hurry up and go. Don't be trouble some." Ino's tears began again. She knew Shikamaru was saying good-bye. It wasn't obvious, only clear in his voice.

"No," her voice broke in a tiny whisper. "No! Shikamaru! Kiba let me go!" Kiba held Ino back. "No. I can't do that Ino. I'm sorry." Ino bit her lip drawing blood. "Why…why Kiba? Why are you letting our friends die one by one?" Kiba growled at the accusion. "Ino. We aren't letting anyone die. Sai did what he did to protect us, _you_. Shikamaru's doing the same." He explained softly. "Now come on let's go we don't have much tim-"

"Kiba look out!" Tenten yelled from in side the vent. She and Shino had gotten Ino out of there before she had gotten hurt. "Shino! What the hell are you doing?!" Tenten knitted her eyebrows. "Bug boy…?" Shino said nothing only went down to save Kiba and Akamaru. He knew Shikamaru could handle himself well though with vampire hunters it was sort of impossible.

Kiba coughed up a mouth full of blood but he managed to get into the vent. Tenten and Ino were unharmed but he, Shikamaru and Shino were defiantly injured badly.

"L-Let's get out of here." Kiba said out of breath. They nodded and followed Kiba out of the organization and back to where that had lived since the war had started.

* * *

Naruto's mouth gaped at his injured friends. "Wh-What happened? Did you find Sai?" Ino nodded tears falling for the fifth time since they had left. Tenten was crying into Shikamaru's chest while his face stayed emotionless. "Guys?" Kiba opened his mouth to tell him but Shino had beaten him to it. "They had killed Sai already before we had gotten there." He winced in pain. "It was already to late."

"Too late?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow before his eyes widened in realization. "Your friend, Sai was it?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "Yeah he was a good friend too." Everyone nodded at that. Naruto smiled at the unconscious pout that Sasuke was making. He smirked and said, "Now don't be jealous Sasu-teme, I still love you." He kissed his mate on the cheek making him blush a deep scarlet red. Ino and Tenten's inner-selves squealed at the cuteness of the moment until Kiba ruined it. "Hey, Naruto, you, and Sasuke better get a room before you go pouncing on each other."

Naruto blushed. Sasuke had a little ghost hanging out of him, his skin white as snow. Tenten and Ino were cursing Kiba to hell considering they were up for seeing Naruto and Sasuke have hot sex. '_Oh well ya win some ya lose some…_' The two girls thought smiling at their friends. '_But I can help but think,_' Ino began to ponder. '_That something's just not right with that corps of that red-head…what was her name…?_' She gasped. "Naruto! Sasuke! Look out behind you!"

Naruto and Sasuke turned to see a red-headed girl they recognized as Karin. She had an ominous smirk on her face. Her eyes were a darker red than their original color; in fact Sasuke could see orange and yellow in her eyes. "K-Karin what are you doing here?" Karin didn't answer him. All she did was lick her lips and grin. "I'm going to kill you _Sasuke._" The raven eyes widened. He felt someone grab his wrist and pull him back. '_She's here for Sasuke?_' Naruto thought looking back at his pregnant mate. He frowned. Karin was after Sasuke because of the baby that's growing inside him.

"Move blondie son I can _kill_ your little mate and child."

"N-Naruto don't…Naruto!" Sasuke yelled reaching out to him but Shikamaru and Tenten held him back. "Sasuke," Tenten said soothingly. "It's okay. Naruto's strong. There's noway he can be killed." Shikamaru nodded. "Tenten's right Sasuke. Naruto's not gonna die nor be injured. He's too strong to be." Sasuke frowned but nodded his head. He had learned to trust Naruto's friends and hope that his blonde would get injured or worse dead.

* * *

Sakura stood against the wall in her room looking down at the bleeding Neji and Gaara. She herself was bleeding badly. Sai had bitten Karin and now she's rogue vampire. '_Damn it!_' she thought. '_Guess this is the end._' She fell to the floor weakened from the loss of blood. Her green eyes had a loss of color in them as they began to close slowly. '_Good bye…Sasuke._'

A dark figure rose above the lifeless bodies of Neji, Gaara, and Sakura. It smirked and mumbled. "And it has begun." The figure chuckled and walked away from the room. It went into hiding as soon as a scream broke loose. A young dark-haired girl with white eyes screeched out in fear. Her tears were flowing down her face. "N-Neji…Sakura, Gaara…no." Temari, the figure recognized as the blonde girl behind her. Her teal blue eyes were wide. Tears were flowing down her face as well but she had her other brother, Kankuro as her comfort. "Temari, don't worry we'll get whoever's done this to them, I promise. Let's go you two."

Hinata and Temari stole one more glance at their dead brother, cousin, and friend. They nodded and began to follow Kankuro to a safer part of the building. '_This is just hell. Why could we just work with vampires instead of just killing them off only to get ourselves killed in the process?_' Kankuro asked himself as he lead Temari and Hinata to his room. '_I guess we're just going to have to find Itachi, the leader of the Akatsuki organization. Hopefully he'll help us._'

* * *

**A/N:** To a void confusion...

**1.** In other words decayed or burned.

**2.** Akamaru has been with them he's important in this chapter anyways so adding him would be best

And yes, Neji, Gaara, and Sakura are now dead. T^T I feel sad cuz Neji's my third favorite character other than Sasuke and Naruto. ;A; but anyways, hope you liked it. Sorry if there isn't much yaoi in this chapter. I'll put yaoi in the next though. :)

Review! but be nice!

Bye!

-YaoiTora :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning:** Cursing, NaruSasu yaoi! Just kissin' and huggin' plus the mpreg. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **Sasuke's three months pregnant now!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sasuke trembled as he watched the blood flush down the toilet. Naruto had been rubbing his back softly to comfort the raven. "You know," the blonde started softly kissing Sasuke's sensitive spot on the pale neck. "We don't know what to name the baby yet, what do you think?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged. "We don't know when the gender yet nor do we know the due date of the baby's birth." Sasuke replied whipping off the blood with a cloth. "Besides that when am I going to stop craving and then throwing up blood? It's getting really old."

Naruto smirked, a perverted glint in his azure eyes. "When we have sex again." Sasuke blushed and started to push Naruto away but he couldn't get out of the blonde vampire's grip. "Did you kill her? A-Are you hurt anywhere? You and Karin were fighting for three months now." Naruto sighed. "Yes, I killed her. And no I don't have any injuries. The beauty of being a vampire is that your injuries will heal on their own. At least it's with me." Sasuke nodded. "Speaking of," he mumbled stopping for a moment. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of what?" he asked. "The baby's name. How about Yuuki?" Naruto smiled.

"I think that's a perfect name since Jiraiya said the baby's due date is December 21st."

"Oh really? Jiraiya didn't tell me that."

"He said the father should tell the mother."

"Oh. Wait a minute mother?!"

"Yes, you're the mommy Sasuke, you carry it. You're a submissive vampire, Sasuke." The raven pouted subconsciously. "Thanks for killing my pride as a man." Naruto grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too, Sasuke." Sasuke chuckled. "You better." He smiled wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. "Kiss me." Naruto complied leaning in to capture Sasuke's pink lips.

Without a second thought the blonde kissed Sasuke deeply caressing the raven's stomach softly. "Aww! You guys look soo cute!" Naruto and Sasuke pulled away quickly, Sasuke nearly stumbled over, but Naruto helped back into balance. The two glared at Ino and Tenten who were smiling at them. "What part of _privacy _do you understand, Ino?" The blonde grinned deviously, snickering slightly. "The privacy part, Naruto." She laughed when Tenten started laughing harder. Ino could be such a smart ass sometimes.

Naruto's eye twitched. "Smart ass." Ino grinned. "How's the pregnancy comin'?" she asked looking at Sasuke. The raven blushed. "I-It's fine…I guess." Ino smiled. "That's good. Still cravin' blood?" Sasuke looked at her dully and nodded. "Yeah…" Tenten clapped her hands together. "Sasuke, the best way to get rid of that is to drink water and eat small meals of human food. You can make the baby at least half human by doing that." Tenten said as Ino nodded in agreement. Sasuke glared half-heartedly at Naruto then looked back at the two girls. "Anything else I should know?"

"Well, there's the wedding but I'm sure your not ready for that yet huh?" Sasuke and Naruto both blushed. "N-No n-not really." Came the stuttered unison reply. "Well you two have to think about that soon. Oh and there's a festival too. We could always go there. I'm sure little Yuuki-chan would like that." She said pointing to the little baby bump that was showing on Sasuke's tummy. Sasuke smiled and layed a pale hand on his stomach.

"Yeah I guess Yuuki would…"

* * *

Jiraiya glared at the Vampire council elders. "What do you mean by aborting the child?" he asked curling his hands into fists. One of the elders spoke up. "We mean just as we've said, Jiraiya. Either kill the child before it's born and leave it out of misery of this world or kill Sasuke."

"You can't just-"

"We can and we shall. Bring the Uchiha to Tsunade tomorrow morning if someone doesn't he will be _forced_ to come here." The elder woman said narrowing her eyes. "I don't care what anyone says," Jiraiya countered. "It's not right."

"Jiraiya," the man on the right of the woman started. "Please understand that this world with vampires and humans is not right for a child." The man sighed. "I don't even know why you didn't kill that hyperactive Naruto." Jiraiya glared. "Don't you dare speak of him like that!" he growled. "Naruto is keeping his child whether you like it or not. No exceptions. I don't see why you have to kill a baby before it gets to see the world with his/her's own eyes!" The elders sighed. "Fine Jiraiya we'll let the child live. We'll let the child go through life with his/her's parents but,"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "But?" he asked interested. The man snorted. "But the child must not have any trace of human blood in his/her's body whatsoever. If it doesn't then he or she will be killed without any mercy and without the parents knowing the child died."

"You're terrible!" Ino blurted out listening to the conversation. "You can't do that to Naruto!" she growled. The woman frowned. "I believe we can, Miss Yamanaka. Now if you may this meeting is over please leave. And Jiraya?"

The white-haired man stopped and turned his head to look over his shoulder. "What?"

"Don't give any word to Naruto nor his mate. If you do then your life will be ended." And with that the elders left with that threat held in Jiraiya's mind.

* * *

**A/N: **And we end it from there. My apologies for the very long wait. New story gotta get done. I know it's short but I decided to end it there because I was already at my limit with words for each chapter. 1000 or more. So, anyways, what did you think? Like? Love? Cute with the NaruSasu moment? Hehe. Wait until the next chapter it'll be more interesting and longer. :3 I hope you liked it. Review but be nice! Bye!

-YaoiTora :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: **Mild language and mpreg mentions in here just in here and that's it. The mpreg with Sasuke will begin soon He's still pregnant though I mean when he goes into hiding when the war comes alive~*sighs dreamily* Lol. Excuse that, I'm not a big fan of war. I mean I have a brother in the army and he's in Afghanistan right now plus he's a soon-to-be father like Naruto; might now be able to see his son or daughter. XP ...and they've got me think of names when they don't know if it's a boy or a girl...until it's born. I'm killing myself with that. Besides my meaningless babble that just went on here. (And ignore that please) If you don't like the follow please leave. If you like? Stay, read, and enjoy. (Review too~!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I only own the soon-to-be _**son**_/daughter that'll be born. Hint, Hint :D

'_Thought_'

"Speaking"

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"What?! Why?!" Kiba screeched baring his fangs, his fists clenched until his knuckles turned white. Ino frowned at Jiraiya. "I can't say anymore that." The man said. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Why dad?" he asked. "Does this-does this have something to do with our baby?" Jiraiya and Ino tensed at the questioned. '_Gee, you are Minato's son that's for sure._' "Ino. You tell him. I can't." Ino nodded. "The baby. He/she _has_ to be a vampire or else," tears started to form in her eyes. "O-Or else…" she put her hand over her mouth not able to say anymore. Sasuke watched the girl fall to the floor, crying her eyes out. He felt something was wrong. '_I don't like this. Someone's watching us…_' he thought moving closer to Naruto clenching onto the boy's shirt tightly. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head. "N-Nothing it-it's just-"

"Uchiha Sasuke." A man with feathery silver hair said. "I'm here to take you back." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Take me back? Where?" The man smirked under his mask. "Back to lord Orochimaru." Sasuke's eyes widened shivers of fear ran down his spine, painful memories flashed through his mind full force. "N-No, I-I don't want to g-go."

The man scowled. "Does it look as if we care?" He rolled his eyes. "The council wants you back with Orochimaru. You are to report to him as soon as possible." Ino's eyes widened. She looked at Sasuke her eyes telling him not to go. Seeing the fear for Sasuke in Ino's eyes, Naruto wrapped a protective arm around the raven's waist. "He won't be going anywhere." Naruto said confidently. The man smirked. "You must be the father of the child I assume." Naruto nodded, blue eyes narrowing. Sasuke gulped. "K-Kakashi pl-please leave him alone." Kakashi turned to Sasuke, a small smile beneath the mask. "Hn."

"What'll this-_Orochimaru_-going do to Sasuke once he's there?" Kiba asked moving in front of him protectively as Naruto wrapped his other arm around the younger boy into a tight defensive hug. "Nothing," replied Kakashi. "Why would it be any of your business?"

"Because he's the mother of my child!" Naruto yelled angrily eyes turning blood-red. A low growl ripped throw the blonde's throat. "Do you think I'll just hand over Sasuke to you just like that? Certainly you'd think I wouldn't. You humans aren't as smart as I thought. Though I shouldn't be saying that now should I?" Sasuke snorted. '_You think? That was just insulting…_' Kakashi sighed. "The council gave me orders to bring Sasuke to go get checked up." He explained. "He must see a doctor. It's either now or risk the life that isn't going be able to see it through." Sasuke's eyes widened. "What? Y-You mean they're going to kill my child…?" Kakashi nodded. Sasuke bit his lip to stop the shaking, his hand on his slightly swollen stomach. "No…I don't want to. I'm not going to any doctor." The raven shook his head, tears building up in his eyes. His hormones were going to be the death of him. '_I'm not going anywhere knowing they're going to do something terrible to my baby._'

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. "Sasuke you have no choice." Sasuke shook his head staying silent, arms locked tight on his boyfriend. "They'll kill you and the baby anyway if you don't come with me now."

"Like you won't kill the baby then!" Jiraiya yelled angrily. "The council had told me that if the baby has one single trance of human," he growled clenching his teeth. "They'll kill the child." Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened. "What…?"

"You heard him correctly." An old voice said from outside the room. Naruto glared. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. The old man, Utatane Koharu, smirked. "I came here myself to see if Jiraiya will go and tell you the truth and it seems that I was right." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Right? About what? Jiraiya telling us the truth?" Koharu nodded. "Yes, now Kakashi take him away." Kakashi nodded and walked over towards Sasuke who was firmly protected by Shikamaru and Kiba. "We're not letting you take him." Kiba said eyes blood-red threatening to kill. Kakashi snorted. "I'm only following orders."

"You're orders are wrong." Sasuke spoke softly. Naruto nodded. "What if-What if our baby wasn't half human?" he asked with hopefully blue eyes. Koharu sighed. "That's what we want to know. If any human qualities are in that baby _it_ should be _dead_. Just like you should have been, Naruto-kun." Naruto's eyes widened. "What?"

Koharu nodded smirking at the shock in Naruto's eyes. "Uchiha Madara was the one who indeed killed your parents but it was an order. Naruto, since you're now eighteen years of age you are old enough to know the truth about your parents' death." Naruto could feel his blood boiling with anger and rage. "Y-You killed my mother and father…?" he asked voice venomous, eyes blood-red into slits. Sasuke watched with fear. Kiba took the liberty to get the raven away from the blonde quickly before he got hurt, seriously hurt, possibly killed.

Tenten and Ino stepped back protected Sasuke but in a safe, close distance from Naruto. They knew full well how this was going to go. Koharu, the man had a stoic expression on, he didn't look like he cared that Naruto's _inner vampire_ was close to full awakening. Koharu was merely smirking at Naruto riling him up more than he should. "Yes, you could say-_we_-killed your parents. _We_ started the fire and _we_ put you in so much agony because of it." Jiraiya glared. "Stop this, Koharu, you're going to-"

"**_Bastard!_**" the blonde yelled in rage bashing the old man into the wall. Sasuke's eyes widened. He shook fearfully at the blonde. '_What's happening? I thought Naruto was only half vampire!_' "Jiraiya what's wrong with him?" the raven asked confused. Jiraiya sighed. "This is Naruto's vampire self in other words this is Naruto's true blood vampire."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. The blonde looked ready to kill, his fangs were bared, and eyes were red and slitted. Sasuke frowned. He didn't like this. "Naruto…" he whispered softly gritting his teeth. He heard a loud scream of pain. His head perk up. '_Oh my god…_' he thought, '_I have to stop him!_' "Naruto stop! _Stop it_!"

Then Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes turning back to sky blue that Sasuke loved so much, his fangs were no longer bared. Naruto turned around to see Sasuke a dead, saddened look in his eyes. "Sasuke…I'm so sorry."

* * *

Deidara shivered despite it not being cold. He heard something break. He turned to see the picture of Naruto and him together. His eyes widened. '_This can't be good._' He thought standing up abruptly. Itachi looked up and the male raising an eyebrow. "What's up?" he asked confused. "Something's wrong. I don't know what but," he glanced at the photo in the picture frame. "It has something to do with Naruto." Itachi frowned. "What's wrong with him?" Deidara shrugged. "That's what I'd like to know then again," he fell silent. He did know something. He knew the truth about Naruto's parents and the blonde's (Naruto's) vampire blood waiting to be released. '_Rogue vampire blood is what he has. It's bad blood. If that gets out everyone's in grave danger._'

Deidara turned his heels and went to his room to gather his things. He grabbed what he could to at least, if what he thought would happen, the rest would be up to Sasuke and the baby when it's born. "Deidara stop and explain this to me. What's up with my brother's lover?" Derdara sighed. "Naruto…as you already know, like me he's a half vampire. He special though." Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Special?" The blonde nodded. "Yeah special. Meaning he has rogue vampire's blood inside him. Naruto's parents were killed in a fire. It was an order from the council. The vampire council that is. Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Kushina, was the original one with the rogue vampire's blood. Actually it was past down from generation to generation until it was in Naruto's blood. And if that blood-or that half of Naruto is released everyone will," he stopped biting his bottom lip imagining the worst.

"Everyone will what?" Itachi urged on. This was killing him. His brother's safety was on the line now. Deidara took a deep breath. "Everyone will be in danger-grave danger." Itachi's eyes widened. "What are we going to do?" Deidara sighed. "Get to Naruto and your brother as fast as possible. Maybe grab some help if need be. But some of the help will be needed from Sasuke." Itachi gave Deidara a confused look. "Sasuke? Why him?" The blond smiled. "Love conquers all, right Itachi?" he asked zipping up his backpack tightly. Itachi sighed and shrugged. "Whatever." Deidara laughed. "Come on let's go!" he exclaimed. "We got some people to save!"

"Hn."

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, now for the explanation that is needed.

**1):** Inner vampire-Naruto's other half-is none other that the famous Kyuubi! :D That's why when Naruto yelled out "Bastard" it was bold. :)

**2):** Love conquers all. Think of Inuyasha and Kagome. The kiss scene in the movie where she stops him from changing. Yeah, she kisses him because she loves him. Also the baby will be born by then so this story won't end for while :P.

Anything else you want me to explain please PM me. I have to go to bed and I won't be able to answer them until school is over tomorrow. *yawns* I hope you like this and I hope this captures your interests a little bit. More NaruSasu will be coming soon and ItaDei as well. No mpreg with them though Sasuke and Naruto are the main thing with that. Anyways, review but be nice no flames please! Bye!

-YaoiTora :3


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Almost done! :D A few more to go!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto :P (I wish) All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning: **Cursing and Violence

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hinata sighed as she watched her friends fought with each other. Slowly their feelings of friendship was falling apart because of everything that had happened. "Guys please we need to stop fighting and work together on this. Kankuro, do you have the information on Uzumaki Naruto's family?" The brunette vampire hunter nodded. "Yeah, it says that his dad was a human and his mom was a vampire that had rogue vampire's blood. Apparently the rogue vampire's blood was past down to Naruto." Temari raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute, Kankuro, rogue vampires are turned vampires who have no sense in what's around them, and they eventually kill themselves off…right?" Kankuro nodded. "Yeah, that's part of it." He sighed. "Rogue vampires, yes they are turned but that definition would be like Orochimaru, Kabuto, and," He shivered. "His other henchmen that well I don't want to mention."

"When do you think we'll have an encounter with them?"

"When we find the Akatsuki organization and hope that they'll help us or we could just find the two top hunters in that organization." Kankuro answered Hinata who nodded in reply. "Uh, Kankuro, who exactly are the two top hunters in the Akatsuki organization?" Temari asked crossing her arms over her chest. Kankuro smirked. "Well, first there's Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi and then there's his partner," he pulled up a picture upon his laptop of Itachi and Deidara. "The blonde dude standing by him that looks like a girl almost. His name's Deidara I think." Kankuro shrugged. "I don't know much about him but he does have secrets and one of them ties in with Uchiha Itachi."

"Oh so you're saying that Deidara and Itachi have a relationship?" Kankuro nodded. "Yes, what the hell did you think I ment?" Temari shrugged. "I don't know, Itachi seems to hot for that-ugh."

"You can't possibly think you'd have a chance with him, Temari."

"It's better than falling in love with a vampire…" Temari mumbled a slight blush on her cheeks. Hinata and Kankuro's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Ah…Ah…Achoo!" Nara Shikamaru sneezed loudly, sniffling afterwards. Ino raised an eyebrow. "You got a cold, Shikamaru?" The brunette shook his head. "No…I perfectly healthy." Ino laughed. "Shikamaru, you've been sneezing for the last ten minutes since we've been down here in hiding with Sasuke." Her gaze fell on the sleeping raven next to them. "Naruto and Kiba," she continued. "Went to see Tsunade to find out more about Naruto's history and see if what the elder said was true." Shikamaru yawned tiredly. "Troublesome, I really don't care Ino. Sasuke's more important. He's got a baby growing inside him and we have to make sure no comes to see that well he's alive. "The word's supposed to get out that Uchiha Sasuke _is dead_."

Ino's eyes widened. "And how the hell's that supposed to work genius?" she whispered narrowing her eyes. Shikamaru shrugged. "Dunno it was Jiraiya's idea." Ino gave him a look then just rolled her eyes. "…Idiot."

"Am not, Ino. And I believe that Jiraiya was the idiot here."

"No, you are for agreeing with the plan!"

"I never did, Naruto did. So did Kiba. And Tenten. I just went along since it was possibly the best choice for us, for Sasuke." Ino went silent for a moment then opened her mouth to say something but she was dismissed it from her thoughts by just shaking her head. "This is silly. What happens if we get caught?"

"We run. And take Sasuke with us."

"Shikamaru Sasuke's pregnant remember?"

"I choose not to discuss that subject but yes I remember." Ino rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh shut up and go to sleep. We'll need it." Shikamaru nodded and yawned.

"Whatever."

* * *

Naruto was freaking out. He was worried about Sasuke. '_What if they got caught? What if they were-No! No that-That's not true. It can't be I'm just being paranoid._' He gulped. '_What if I killed Sa-_' "Naruto please don't go crazy thinking you killed Sasuke with-with well-what happened with the elder. Alright?" Tenten said laying her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort the blonde. "Tenten I can't help it. I mean, I could have killed that elder and then I'll be executed." Tenten frowned. "That's not-" the brunette started but she cut herself off when she saw the look on Naruto's face. "Tenten if it wasn't true I wouldn't be away from the person who's carrying my first child." He frowned. "And I wouldn't be the one running away from being killed just from nearly killing one of the elders."

"Naruto, the elders are just a bunch of fucking idiots!" Tenten yelled feeling anger run through her. Her fists clenched hard turning her knuckles white. "They don't know nothing, Naruto, _nothing_!" She growled barring her fangs. She sighed calming down a little. "Naruto you have to believe in yourself, believe in Shikamaru and Ino. Believe in all of them, Jiraiya…believe in him more alright?" Naruto smiled at Tenten. "Thanks Tenten, you're the best." Tenten grinned shamelessly.

"I know I am."

* * *

Sasuke woke up sweating and panting harshly. He gulped. '_Th-That dream felt so real…_' He looked around until he found a picture of Naruto and his family. He was young though but it gave Sasuke a bit of comfort. '_Naruto…I miss you so much. Please be alright, just please._' "You know, separation makes the heart grow stronger." A voice said from next to him. He turned his head from the picture to seem Shikamaru and Ino. "Oh hey," he started but then turned back to looking at Naruto. "I miss him." He muttered. Shikamaru sighed. "I know you do but he needs this and it'll help him by seeing this Tsunade person." '_I hope…_'

Sasuke frowned. "What if it doesn't help and he becomes this-this rogue vampire?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "You know about rogue vampires?" Sasuke scoffed. "Of course I know about them. I was trained by one. My ability and strength does come from just me you know." He chuckled at Shikamaru and Ino's look. "I'm just kidding. But the organization I worked-well ran away from so do speak-had worked with a rogue vampire named Orochimaru. He had others with him as well. But his main one was-"

"Me, and I'm very flattered you remembered me, Sasuke-kun." A smooth silky voice said. Sasuke's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" the man smirked. "I was sent by lord Orochimaru. I managed to find your little hideaway." Ino growled. "Get the hell out of here before I rip you from limb to limb!" she yelled baring her fangs, eyes glowing red. Shikamaru was doing the same except baring his fangs. He was just guarding Sasuke that's all (Because he was lazy). "Aww but we must, Orochimaru-sa-" He was cut off by Ino giving him a hard punch to the face. She turned around and said, "Come on let's go!" Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded.

"Right!"

* * *

Itachi sighed in annoyance. "Deidara could you do me a favor and _keep quiet_?" He growled. Deidara pouted. His thin blonde eyebrows furrowed and his cheeks puffed out. "Your mean." Itachi rolled his eyes. "I think you've said that for a while now." Deidara snorted. "I know it's because it's obviously true." He replied back playfully glaring at the other male. '_I wonder if…_' "Hey, Itachi, no one bit you back there did they?" Itachi blinked for a moment. "What?" The blonde turned around, his visible eye red (because he has some hair over the other for a reason that no one knows about), his fangs bared at Itachi. "So no one has sucked your," he gulped. "Delicious blood yet?"

Itachi shook his head, his eyes wide with confusion. "Deidara what are you-" The rest was cut off by Deidara's lips on is own. The blonde pulled back after realizing that he was kissing Itachi and not biting him and drinking his blood. "I-I'm sorry I-"

"Deidara…" Itachi smiled and put his hand on each of Deidara's shoulders. "Do it," He ordered. "Bite me." Deidara gulped his eyes still a little red-they looked purple. "But if I b-bite you," he shuddered. "You'd be turned in to a v-vampire." Itachi bit his lip and closed his eyes. He opened them and looked into the uncertain blue orbs. "I may be turned but that won't change my personality." Deidara shook his head. "I can't! Itachi I-you'll be turned into a vampire or you'll be-"

"I'll be what?" Itachi asked tilting his a little to reveal some of his-as Deidara would call it-delicious skin. "Dead?" he suggested again smirking at Deidara. Said boy rolled his eyes. "Itachi I'm serious. I maybe a half vampire but I'm the type where there is a risk to take whether you'll be turned into a vampire or die." Deidara explained. He took in a deep breath. "And you're perfect the way you are." He leaned in as he put a hand on Itachi's face. As he got closer he brushed his lips on the other's the quickly pulled away when he heard something.

"What was that?" Deidara asked. Itachi blinked in confusion. '_That's my question…_' "What was what?" Itachi asked as Deidara pushed him out of the way and moved him behind himself as if he was blocking Itachi from something. "Deidara what is it?" asked Itachi but he answer was a loud growl from the blonde. "Did you really think you'd get to them in time?" A voice asked. Deidara snorted and crossed his arms. "We do and we _are_ getting to them."

"You know most of our comrades are dad so why do you quit it?" a girl asked angrily. "Temari…" Itachi gasped. His eyes wide as he met the blonde haired girl's teal blue eyes. "Where are the others? Sakura, Neji, Karin, Chouji?" Temari snorted. "You forgot Gaara. And they're all dead." She scowled. "Guess you can't get that through your thick head, traitor."

"What? I've never betrayed you!"

"You've sided with a vampire, you dumbass!"

"I've never really sided with him yet and he's a half vampire."

Temari and Hinata gasped and Kankuro's eyes widened. "So you've sided with a half-vampire like Sasuke did…" Temari said smiling bitterly. "Well that still makes you a traitor!" Deidara scoffed. "You're lying. You know Itachi did the right thing as to side with me-which he didn't. "What do you mean?" Kankuro asked. "I'm no ordinary half-vampire. Some can tell whether someone is lying or not and can sense their emotions. And that's what I can do."

"Only you?" Itachi asked curiously. Deidara sighed and rolled his eyes. "Have you even paid attention when you went to vampire-hunting school?" Itachi snorted. "Yes I have but they never went into detail about vampires. They only focus on them being savages and well killers." Deidara shrugged. "Well sorry if I burst your bubble but that's not all true. We only kill if one or more hunters come and attack one of our own on purpose."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So if we're done talking here. Itachi and I are leaving."

Suddenly a knife flew in between the two, Itachi instinctively rushed in front of Deidara taking the knife to the shoulder. "Itachi!" Hinata and Temari yelled. Hinata glared at Kankuro. "Why did you do that? He could have gone with us!" Kankuro snorted. Hinata, he's sided with a vampire we can't let him live." Hinata shook her head, warm fresh tears falling down her face. "Kankuro you can't just kill someone for going with someone they love. If Temari decided to go with a vampire from Naruto's group you wouldn't kill her would you?" Kankuro didn't answer and Temari took Hinata a good distance away from the scene. "No! Kankuro, stop it, please!" Temari held Hinata as they (Kankuro and Deidara) fought. She tried to pull away from Temari's grip but it was no use. "Temari let me go!" The dark-haired girl yelled. Temari shook her head. "No! I won't let you try and stop this fight you'll be killed."

"Itachi will die of blood loss if I don't treat his wound!" Temari gaped at her (Hinata). She shook her head. '_This is a dream, a dream._' "Hinata you can't still have feelings for that traitor." Hinata sighed. "They're from the Akatsuki, Temari." She reasoned. "Now come on. Give me the first-aid kit and help me with his wound." Temari sighed. "I still don't see the point in this." Hinata rolled her eyes as they snuck over to Itachi to care for his injury. "Itachi." Hinata said softly looking into his dark eyes with her silver ones. A lone tear fell from her face. "I'm so sorry…so sorry." Itachi shook his head. "It's alright Hinata-ugh-I'll be fine." Hinata frowned. "Let me treat it. But first I need you to relax and bear with the pain alright." Itachi swallowed hard. "A-Alright." Hinata nodded and began to treat his wounds; needless to say it was quick and very painful.

* * *

A lazy sigh escaped from Shikamaru's lips. "Troublesome." He mumbled as he and Sasuke left. "Now, Sasuke, you have to drink someone's blood." He whispered and Sasuke's eyes widened. "What? No way! I rather eat ramen!" Shikamaru shook his head. "No human foods. You've been craving blood now that girl is you're only chance." He pointed to a young blonde haired girl that seemed to be his age. The raven gulped. "W-Will she notice that's I'm pregnant?" The brunette shook his head. "No because you're doing this from behind."

"Oh." Sasuke blushed embarrassed. Shikamaru sighed. "It's alright. Just do it for me okay?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "For you." The brunette sighed. "For Naruto! God damn it Sasuke just do it!" Sasuke sighed and nodded. Eyes sparkling with determination. He moved closer to the girl, feeling a crazed hunger rush through him and he attacked the girl from behind biting the nape of her neck, drinking the blood. Once he deemed himself finished, Sasuke pulled away, licking the blood he could reach off his chin. He managed to gulp down the iron tasting liquid. "So, now your baby should be at least vampire enough since you nearly drank all of her blood." Sasuke glared.

"I hate you, and that was disgusting."

"Well you'll get used to it. There's plenty more where that came from. And besides, you are a vampire now."

"I know. And pregnant." Sasuke pouted.

"Exactly."

* * *

**A/N:** Finished! Finally. Hope you like. Review, no flames please and be nice!

Bye!

-YaoiTora :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **One more chapter then this is over. I will do a sequel for this series. Yuuki will be older too :3 We still don't know the sex though the name is picked out. Sasuke and Naruto want it to be a surprise. ^^ Also this is a time skip.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Ino caught up with Naruto and Tenten and they are all with Tsunade. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings: **Cursing, mpreg, yaoi, and a short final chapter :D.

Sasuke's nearly four months pregnant now. :3

* * *

**Chapter 11Final**

Naruto and the others sat in Tsunade's office of the hospital she worked at waiting for an answer. She stood up and looked straight at Sasuke and Naruto. Her hazle eyes serious and unnerving. "I think you two should stay apart for a while." She said. Naruto's eyes widened. "What?" he asked. "Why?" Tsunade sighed. "Naruto I've know your parents since that had first got together. I know what it's like. For me, this whole situation is déjà vu." She walked around her desk over to Naruto. "It'll be good for you both and the baby." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How do you about Yuuki?" The blonde smiled. "Ah, so you've named the baby already? That's seems like a perfect name. The elders-or should I say-Jiraiya told me about the baby. We talked about you being serparated for two-three years until Yuuki's old enough to meet his father again."

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't want to be separated from Naruto anymore. I've already been serparated from enough!" Ino and Tenten frowned. He was right though. It was a while before they had reunited again. Tsunade gave Sasuke a comforting smile even though he was glaring at her. "Sasuke, this is the only way for Naruto's rogue vampire half can be back in dormancy. The only way for that to happen is to keep him away from you and the baby." She said. Sasuke growled. "And what if he doesn't?" Tsunade frowned. "The rogue vampire in him is slowly devouring his human sighed. His human traits were dominant over his vampire. But that changed apparently. Naruto you remember that fire that killed your parents?" Naruto scowled darkly. "Yeah why?"

"Well that wasn't Sasuke's uncle's fault. He made you apart of it. In other words," she said closing her eyes. "You killed them yourself only with the help of Madara." Everyone's mouth dropped. "H-How…? I couldn't possibly…" Naruto began to hypervanalate. Tsunade looked over at her assistant, Shizune. "Shizune, please take Sasuke to get an ultrasound on his baby. He's nearly four months now, am I correct?" Kiba nodded. "Yeah." Tsunade gave a nod. "Whether or not I killed my own parents it doesn't matter." Naruto mumbled calming down. "I'll do as you said, Tsunade. I'll," he took a deep breath. "I'll serparate from Sasuke for the time period you said too. But on on condition." Naruto said with serious eyes. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "And what is this condition you speak of?" she asked. Naruto swallowed hard. "Keep Sasuke safe for me. Don't let anyone touch him or my child. And please let him keep in contact with me. That's all I ask of you." Tsunade smiled brightly. "That more that one condition, Naruto, but I will let Sasuke in contact with you. I'll also put him under the saftey of one of my best ANBU guards." She grinned. "Hatake Kakashi, please come in."

Naruto blinked. Hatake Kakashi? '_Oh no, not him please not-_' A man with crazy feathery silver hair walked in smiling. "Yo!" he greeted. Naruto glared. "What the hell? Aren't you supposed to be evil?" Ino asked pointing at the man. Kakashi faked hurt. "Oh I'm hurt. No, I'm not evil. I was a spy for Tsunade. I was supposed to bring Sasuke to her and discuss this." Naruto and Sasuke sighed in relief. "Thank god…" Kakashi chuckled. "Yes, well, when I heard what was going on with the elders I thought I should help you guys out."

"Well you sure did one hell of a job!" Ino jumped in angrily. Tenten sighed. "Ino…" The blonde huffed angrily. "What? It's true isn't it?" Tenten just shook her head. Kakashi cleared his throat. "Anyway, Sasuke you'll be living with me and my '_housemate_' until your son is born." He smiled. Sasuke frowned and nodded.

"Fine."

* * *

That night Naruto and Sasuke had been resting in one of Tsunade's hospital rooms, thinking about if this was really the right decision. "I don't want you to go." Sasuke murmured as Naruto rubbed his stomach softly. The blonde looked up in to his boyfriend's dark eyes. "I know I don't want to go either, Sas-"

"Then stay!" Sasuke said his voice coming out desperate. "Stay with me." Naruto shook his head. "I can't Sasuke, not if I might somehow kill you." Sasuke scowled. "You won't!" he replied. "You love me as much as I love you. You love Yuuki as well. You won't kill us, Naruto, you won't." Naruto sighed. "Sasuke you don't know that." The raven growled. "I just-I don't want you to go." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke on the lips. "Sasuke, I'll always be with you and Yuuki. I love you both equally. But if this is something that's going to threatened yours and Yuuki's lives then I can't stay here." He gave a bitter smile. "I'd love for you to send me letters of you and Yuuki. Tell me all about him growing up okay? I promise with my heart and soul to come back to you, you and Yuuki." Sasuke nodded.

"I love you."

"Iove you too, Sasuke."

* * *

**THE END! :D**

**A/N: **Well, that's the end of book one :3 I hope you liked it. Review! No flames please. Bye!

-YaoiTora =3


End file.
